Une nouvelle ère
by KeepCalmAndLoveFaberrittana
Summary: Petit OS Faberrittana en mode Zombie ! Rating M pour cause de passage de mort.
1. Un air de famille

**_Voila un petit OS Faberrittana Zombie que j'ai imaginé en regardant un film cette après-midi. En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! Bisous, bisous._**

* * *

D'un geste rapide et souple elle lui trancha la gorge, éclaboussant ses cheveux blonds par le peu de sang restant dans le corps sans vie qui tomba à ses pieds. Essuyant sa hache avec un petit morceau de tissu, elle la ramena sur son épaule.

Scrutant pour la troisième fois les alentours pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, elle souffla de soulagement quand seul le bruit du vent se fit entendre. Elle descendit le long de la ruelle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, tout en restant vigilante. Prenant fermement sa hache en mains, elle regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de passer dans l'allée sombre d'en face.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans une des poubelles accoler aux murs, prudemment elle s'avança et fini par contourner la poubelle en question. Une petite fille ce tenait là, recroquevillée sur elle-même et malgré le fait qu'elle était de dos, elle s'avait. Elle devait la tuée. Elle porta sa hache en l'air mais après un moment d'hésitation, elle l'a redescendit et fit un pas en arrière.

Elle pensa à sa fille, laissant une larme solitaire tracé un chemin sur sa joue. D'un seul coup, trois flèches vinrent s'abattre avec rapidité sur la petite fille. La première dans son cou, la deuxième dans sa tête et la troisième dans son cœur.

Elle se retourna rapidement, devant elle se tenait trois autres jeunes femmes. Deux brunes et une blonde, la plus petite des brunes se nomme Rachel, la grande blonde Brittany et l'autre brune Santana. Quinn la remercia d'un hochement de tête alors que Rachel s'avança et la pris dans ses bras.

« Ne pense pas à ça.  
- Je n'y arrive pas, elle lui ressemble tellement..  
-Je sais, je sais.. »  
Elles se séparèrent et avancèrent vers les deux autres jeunes femmes. Brittany la pris à son tour dans ses bras et Santana lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule avant de regardai les alentours.  
« Nous devrions y aller, je n'aime pas trop ce silence.  
- Tu as raison, partons. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers un énorme 4x4 noir et seulement après avoir vérifié les lieux, elles montèrent avant de démarrer le plus vite possible.

Elles arrivèrent devant une maison lugubres et à faire froid dans le dos mais à force elles s'y étaient habitués. Une des filles descendit et ouvrit l'énorme portail blindé, laissant la voiture se garé un peu plus loin dans la propriété avant de le refermer.

Elles rentrèrent toutes à l'intérieure de la maison et déposèrent leurs armes a l'entré avant de s'affalé sur le canapé. Brittany vint avec quatre verres et les déposa sur la table. Quinn se leva et ferma tous les volets et barricada la porte ainsi que les fenêtres. Elle se rassit à sa place initiale, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.. »

Santana souffla et Brittany à ses coté sourie timidement alors que Rachel lui pris la main en la regardant tristement. Attendant une réponse de leurs pars, Quinn releva les yeux vers ses amies alors que Santana hocha négativement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Q. Essaye juste de faire attention la prochaine fois.  
-Merci S. »

Le léger silence qui s'était progressivement installé fût brusquement rompu par un grincement à l'étage. Les quatre filles se relevèrent instinctivement en allant chercher leurs armes. Santana monta la première, rapidement suivit pas Quinn, Brittany et Rachel.

Un autre grincement plus fort que le précédant les forcèrent à s'arrêtés. Santana pris les devants en se rapprochant de la source du bruit, Quinn demanda à Brittany d'accompagner Santana alors qu'elle et Rachel se dirigèrent de l'autre côté.


	2. Descision

_**K-Na-Bis : Mais je le suis et merci :3**_

_**lovesong45 : La voilaaaaaaaaa :D**_

_**Tache de son : Merci :)**_

* * *

Un cri strident se fit entendre, avant même qu'il n'est pu alerter le désagréable voisinage, il s'arrêta. Santana et Brittany accoururent pour rejoindre Quinn et Rachel de l'autre coté du couloir.

Elles découvrirent Quinn qui tenait une Rachel en pleures dans ses bras.

« Bordel Q, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rachel a faillit se faire mordre..

-Quo.. Qu'e..»

Brittany pris Rachel dans une étreinte alors que Quinn désignait le zombie mort non loin d'elle. Santana passa sa mains dans ses cheveux en prenant Brittany dans ses bras, Quinn reprit Rachel, qui sanglotait toujours, dans une autres étreinte tout en lui embrassant le front.

« Ce truc est sortit d'ou ?

-Aucune idée, quand je me suis retourné il attaquait Rach'..»

La latina acquiesça aux dires de la blonde et elles redescendirent ensembles en bas.

* * *

De retour dans le salon Santana fit les cent pas tout en se passant plusieurs fois la mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux, surement pour que sa réflexion sois meilleure. Elle se tourna finalement vers les filles, assise sur le canapé tout en réconfortant Rachel.

« Je pense qu'on devrai partir d'ici..»

Quinn releva la tête et regarda Santana avec incompréhension.

« Et je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi sa ?

-Tu pense réellement qu'on pourrait trouver une autres maison aussi bien blindé que celle la ?

-Elle ne l'es pas suffisamment étant donner que Rach a faillit se faire mordre ! On partira demain matin fin de la discussion parce que je refuse de perdre l'une d'entre vous !»

Santana termina sa phrase en criant et monta a l'étage, maintenant sécuriser, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quinn voulu se lever pour allez lui parler mais Brittany la retins par le bras.

« Laisse, je vais y allez..»

Quinn acquiesça et se rassit au près de Rachel pendant que Brittany monta à l'étage dans le but de calmer la latina.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les filles décidèrent de partir le lendemain malgré la réticence de Quinn. Santana et Brittany était descendu après une grande conversation et la latina s'était finalement excuser de s'être emporter de la sorte qui s'en suivit d'un câlins général.

Maintenant Rachel et Brittany faisait la cuisine pendant que Quinn et Santana s'occupait de mettre la table. Brittany et Rachel se regardèrent quand elles entendirent des rires provenir du salon.

Quinn et Santana se battait avec des serviette enroulé et se les claquer sur tout les partie possible de leurs corps. Brittany ne put se retenir de rire quand Santana lâcha un "C'est de la triche" a Quinn quand celle si la frappa sur les fesses, ce qui attira l'attention de ces dernières qui ne l'es avait pas encore remarquer.

« C'est pas drôle !

-Si un peu !»

Brittany lança un regard remplit de défit a la latina, celle-ci lança un regard complice a Quinn. La latina et la blonde se jetèrent sur Rachel et Brittany, leurs courant après dans toutes la maison.

Après le dîner, elles partirent se couchaient. Une blonde se dirigea vers la chambre d'une brune.

« Tu es sur de ta décision ?

-On en a déjà parler..

-Bien.»

* * *

_**Si vous voulez que le prochain chapitre porte sur la discussion entre Brittany et Santana faite moi signe ! Bisous, bisous.**_


End file.
